mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
The Mutewood
The Mutewood is an MSPAFA by Deflun which is known for its overly complicated plot and horror atmosphere. It has been followed by a Mutewood II, which is much longer than the original, and not yet finished. The adventure is notable for being the first truly successful non-comedic MSPAFA, and for inventing the use of spoiler tags to create suspense. Plot (WARNING: SPOILERS) (SERIOUSLY, YOU REALLY OUGHT TO READ THE ACTUAL MSPAFA FIRST) At first, we took the role of Dean, exploring a house populated by strange faceless creatures (which we later learn are Sculpmongers). He encounters some strange events, appearing to be fragments of memories. Notably, we see a photo of a female character (Natalie), an ultrasound picture of an unborn child, and a murder. He acquires an unloaded gun, too. Then we take the role of Claude, who appears to be going through a normal visit to Natalie's house. The situation slowly descends once again into madness. Claude tries to look for help, but is chased by a bleeding Natalie. He encounters a couple of particularly violent halucinations (?) of Dean lieing bleeding on the floor, and of him being ripped in half by Dean. He then returns to what appears to be reality, and stores a gun magazine he found earlier in a crack in the wall. Throughout all these adventures, our characters experience semi-frequent blackouts, and the recurring image of a bleeding eye. We then take the role of Dean again, going through shattered memories. He encounters a doctor who tells him that his wife is pregnant, although he himself is infertile. He gets angry. We then take the role of Natalie, who approaches a Dean sobbing in the bathroom. She tries to console him by telling him that she had an affair for him, since Dean always wanted to start a family, but was infertile. Natalie hears a gunshot then silence from the bathroom. She tries to go for help, but she just suddenly finds herself bleeding to death. We then gain control of Dean again, who is starting to piece his experiences together. A sudden bloody scene appears, with letters on the wall telling him to go south. He leaves the house and does so, only to get hopelessly lost in the vast plains around the house. He is ambushed by a horrible monster with bleeding eyes, who pins him to the ground causing immense pain. The monster tells our character that he is to blame for what happened, and that everything is taking place within Dean. After a confusing conversation, the monster tries to kill Dean, but disappears. Dean continues south. Dean finds a square building that is all white inside, and meets the Lybrarian. The Lybrarian tries to explain what is happening telling Dean once again that everything is happening in Dean's mind. He also tells Dean that to cure the Mutewood he has to kill the sculptmongers. Dean comes to right outside the house. He tries to run from the house, but is pinned once again by the monster. He focuses on the fact that everything is happening in his own mind, and seems to come to. Then, in one of the most striking events in all of the MSPAFA forum, we encounter a false The End screen, followed by the phrase "Life is not a game". Dean is suddenly pulled back to Mutewood, vowing to kill the sculptmongers. He manages to pull out a handgun pretty much out of thin air, and finds a ammo magazine for it. All the while, flashes of pain and horrific images come to his mind, causing the room he is in to develop cracks on the wall. He goes through a hole in the wall to encounter two sculptmongers, who plead to him to ignore the Lybrarian and let go. Dean refuses and shoots the sculptmongers. He finds himself shooting Natalie and Claude. Natalie's last words were "I love...". Dean finds himself bleeding to death on the bathroom floor. He whites out, and meets the Lybrarian again. He talks to lybrarian for a bit, before fading away completely. The bleeding eye shown earlier is shown to close, as Dean regrets refusing to let go. There is a short epilogue in the form of a newspaper article, describing a triple homicide. The police were unable to recreate the murder scenario, suggesting that the paranormal was involved. This happens to be where Mutewood II takes off from. Characters * Claude * Dean / Bear * Natalie * The Lybrarian Tropes Used *Color By Technicolor *Dreamatic Interlude - Uses trope frequently. Blurs the line beyond dream and reality so much, it is no longer understandable. *Voices In My Head - Reader suggestions are represented by ideas. *You Are Now This Guy =The Mutewood II= The Mutewood II is an MSPAFA taking place directly after the events of the first Mutewood, and expands the story while retaining the atmosphere of a Stephen King novel. Plot Characters * Luc * Tiara * Jerry * The Chief * Agent Cena * The Union * The Lybrarian Tropes Used *Blank Slate *Color By Technicolor *Dreamatic Interlude *Rise And Shine *You Are Now This Guy - Players assume a different character during dream sequences. Mutewood, The Mutewood, The Mutewood, The Mutewood, The Category:Horror Category:Serious